DOSTANA
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: A love triangle.. Nothing much to say... Peep in to know...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all… here is a love triangle story…**

 **Hope you all like it…**

 **So without wasting much time… here we go with the story…**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **!Dostana!**_

 **Morning: at a house;**

A person came out of washroom and smiled seeing her love sleeping peacefully on bed. He went towards her and kissed her forehead saying-" good morning.."

Girl smiled and slowly opened her eyes.

Girl-" good morning.."

Person caressed her cheek and said-" tumhe pata h.. Subha subha tumhari khoobsoorti aur badh jaati h…"

Girl blushed and said-" kya **rajat** … tum bhi na…"

Rajat cupped her face and said-" mai bhi kya…"

Girl lowered her gaze. Rajat gently lifted her chin and leaned towards her while closing her eyes and she too closed her eyes… their lips were inches apart… they were about to kiss when suddenly alarm rang…

With this, rajat came out of his dreamworld.

Rajat smiled and said-" god… phir se wahi sapna… "

He slapped his forehead and said-" ab jaldi se ready ho ja rajat… phir sahaabzaade ko bhi lene jaana h…"

He went towards the washroom…

 **Meanwhile, in another houo;**

A person was lying on bed when a girl came and said-" good morning **sachin** …"

Sachin opened his eyes and said while smiling-" good morning jaan…"

Girl kept tray on side table and said-" tumhari coffee.."

Sachin slightly got up from bed and said-" thanks…"

Girl smiled and turned to go when sachin held her hand and pulled her.

Girl-" sachin chodo.. Mujhe kaam h.."

Sachin-" no…"

Girl-" sachin…"

Sachin-" ssshhhh…"

Sachin leaned to kiss her when doorbell rang. With this, sachin woke up and said while smiling-" not again…"

He got up and went to open the door and his expression changed from smiling to scared after seeing the person.

Sachin-" rajat… tum.. Aa gaye…"

Rajat looked at him from head to toe and said angrily-" abhi tak ready nai hue…"

Sachin-" wo… actually…"

Rajat-" kab sudhroge tum…"

Sachin-" tum andar aao na.. Mai 10 minute mei ready ho ke aata hu…"

Rajat-" jaldi…"

Sachin-" ohk…"

Sachin went to get ready and when he came towards outside his room, he was stunned to see breakfast ready.

Sachin-" rajat… tum meri aadat bigaad doge…"

They sat on the dining table and rajat said-" Maine breakfast issliye banaya taaki hum late na ho jaaye.."

Sachin( pulling his cheek)-" so sweet… "

Rajat glared him and he took back his hand saying-" sorry…"

But rajat burst out laughing. Seeing this sachin too laughed.

Sachin-" achcha ab breakfast karte h warna sach mei late ho jaenge…"

Rajat-" haan…"

They had their breakfast and after that, drove towards bureau.

 **In the bureau;**

Rajat and sachin entered the bureau turning up late but luckily ACP sir has gone for a meeting.

They wished everyone and went towards their best friend's desk.

Both-" good morning **purvi** …"

Purvi looked at them and then the watch and said-" phir se late… tum kab sudhroge sachin…"

Sachin –" Maine nai… rajat ne late kiya…"

Rajat was shocked but before he could say anything, purvi said-" impossible… rajat late nai kar sakta…"

Rajat smiled and said-" nice try sachin… par koi fayida na hua…"

Rajat and purvi gave a hi- five to each other and sachin said-" tumhe kaise pata purvi…"

Purvi-" sachin… hum teeno bachpan se friends h… and I know rajat is very punctual… unlike you…"

Rajvi shared a laugh and sachin made a cry baby face.

Rajat-" apni shakal dekh kar aa.."

Sachin-" kya yaar… tum dono bhi na…"

Purvi-" achcha chalo… kuch kaam bhi kar lo… ACP sir aate honge.."

And all set back to work.

 **In the afternoon;**

Sachin was working on a file when someone put a coffee mug on his table.

He looked up and saw purvi standing.

Purvi-" tumhari coffee…"

Sachin smiled and said-" thanks yaar… I needed it…"

Just then, rajat came towards them and said-" lunch karne chalna h.."

Sachin-" tum dono jao.. Mujhe file complete karni h… shaam tak ACP sir ko deni h.."

Purvi-" theek h phir… chalein rajat… I'm really hungry…"

Rajat-" me too.."

Saying this, they went towards cafeteria and sachin smiled looking at coffee.

Sachin-" jaisa sapne mei tha… waisa hi ho raha h.. Mai tumhe jald hi bata dunga purvi that **I love you** …"

 **In cafeteria;**

Rajvi were having their lunch with casual chatting.

Purvi-" yaar waqt kitni jaldi beet jaata h na… "

Rajat-" sahi kaha purvi… hum kitni jaldi bade ho gaye h na…"

Purvi-" haan yaar… bahut kuch change ho gaya h.."

Rajat's POV-' haan purvi… bahut kuch… tumhare liye meri feelings bhi.. I don't know when but **I have fallen for you** … aur bahut jald tumhe apne dil ki baat bata dunga…'

Purvi-" kaha kho gaye…"

Rajat came to reality and said-" kahi nai…"

And they continued eating…

 **Evening;**

Since there was no case reported, therefore all were going back home and rajat and sachin were going together.

Sachin-" rajat… beach pe chalte h na…"

Rajat-" theek h…"

They reached the beach and sat near seashore.

Sachin-" rajat… tumhe kuch batana tha.."

Rajat-" kya.."

Sachin smiled and said-" I'm in love…"

Rajat( shocked)-" what? Tum bhi…"

Sachin-" tum bhi matlab… rajat u are also in love…"

Rajat smiled and said-" haan.."

Sachin-" congrats yaar.."

Rajat-" tumhe bhi…"

And they hugged each other.

They separated and rajat asked-" kaun h wo…"

Sachin-" pehle tum batao…"

Rajat-" sawaal pehle maine poocha h…"

Sachin-" toh answer bhi pehle tum hi do…"

Rajat-" sachin…"

Sachin-" rajat…"

Rajat-"okay batata hu… uska naam.."

Suddenly his phone rang. He looked the caller ID and said-" abhijeet sir…"

Sachin(shocked)-" what? Tum abhijeet sir se pyaar karte ho… phir tarika ka kya hua…"

Rajat-" shut up sachin…"

Rajat picked the call and said-" haan sir… kya? Achcha hum aate h…"

Rajat disconnected the call and said-" case report hua h.. Crime scene pe chalna h… chalo…"

Sachin-" par naam…"

Rajat-" baad mei bataunga… philhaal let's go…"

Sachin-" okay…"

And they went towards the crime scene…

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Short one na? But it was just an introduction… should I continue?**

 **Ab ye rajvi h ya sachvi… ye toh aage ke chapter mei pata chalega…**

 **Stay tuned to know… keep guessing.. Keep reviewing..**

 **Take care and stay ssafe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all…**

 **Guests, ur friend, ishyant fan, Anjali, Arooj, Prachi22, mishti0716, DIVYA, Shweta04, meena, Nia757, Rajvi lover, suman, asha shreshtha 1234, PurpleAngel1, CIDans, AreejSachinLover, yash, janvi, SRI, Sachvi fan, VENICE02, RajviFan123, mithi, Fatima, VaiBa, Strawberry girl sri…. Thank you all… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **So without wasting much time… here we go with the story…**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **!Dostana!**_

 **Same night at purvi's residence;**

Purvi came in her house and after having dinner, she went in her room and took out a photograph from her cupboard.

She caressed the photo and smiled saying-" aaj toh bade smart lag rahe the… yaar bachpan se jaanti h hum ek dusre ko… kabhi socha nai tha ki tumse pyaar ho jaega… Kaash tumhare dil mei bhi mere liye wo feelings ho… Kaash tum bhi mujhse utna pyaar karo… jitna mai tumse karti hu… I Love You…"

She slept while hugging the photograph…

 **Midnight;**

Purvi was sleeping peacefully until she heard some footsteps. She slowly opened her eyes and got up from the bed saying-" kaun h…"

She felt that the voice was coming from outside the room. She went out saying-" kaun h?"

She saw a person standing but she was not able to see the face.

Purvi pointed her gun towards the person and said-" kaun ho tum?"

The person turned and purvi was surprised.

Purvi-" sachin… tum… aur ye…"

Sachin-" happy birthday purvi.."

Purvi was stunned and happy.

Purvi-" thanks sachin…"

Sachin-" achcha chalo cake kato…"

Purvi-" haan.." suddenly her phone rang.

Sachin-" kiska call h…"

Purvi-" rajat ka…"

Purvi picked the call.

Purvi-" hello…"

Rajat-" happy birthday purvi…"

Purvi-" thank you so much rajat…"

Rajat-" achcha phone zara speaker pe karo…"

Purvi(confused)-" kya…"

Rajat-" karo toh…"

Purvi put the phone on speaker.

Rajat-" sachin…"

Sachin was shocked-' ise kaise pata mai yaha hu'

Rajat-" zyada socho mat… CID officer hu… sab pata rehta h mujhe…"

Sachin was still stunned and purvi was trying to suppress her laugh.

Rajat-" jaldi se cake katwa ke ghar ja… mujhe kal phir se breakfast nai banana ok…"

Sachin-" okay…"

Rajat-" aur agar ho sake toh thoda cake mere liye bhi bacha lena… bye purvi… happy birthday once again…"

Purvi-" thanks rajat… bye…"

Purvi disconnected the call and saw sachin engrossed in his thoughts.

Purvi shook him and said-" kya hua?"

Sachin-" yaar rajat ko sab kuch kaise pata rehta h…"

Purvi smiled and said-" kyunki wo hum dono se zyaada intelligent h… "

Sachin-" wo toh h…"

Purvi-" achcha ab cake kate…"

Sachin-" haan…"

Purvi cut the cake and they fed each other and after sometimes, sachin went towards his house.

 **Next day in bureau;**

Purvi entered in the bureau and was surprised to see that the bureau was decorated with balloons.

Purvi-" ye sab…"

No sooner purvi said that than everyone came from behind her and said-" SURPRISE"

She turned and saw the whole CID team present.

She smiled widely and said-" thank you everyone… mai bata nai sakti ki mai kitni khush hu.."

Suddenly she heard a voice. She turned towards the voice and was surprised to see rajat playing guitar for her as well as singing…

 _ **Happy birthday to you…**_

 _ **Happy birthday to you…**_

 _ **Happy birthday dear purvi…**_

 _ **Happy birthday to you..**_

Purvi-" thanks rajat…"

Rajat came towards her and gave her a gift saying-" ye tumhare liye…"

Sachin came in the middle and said excitedly-" purvi kholo na… "

Purvi opened the gift and was surprised as well as happy to see box of her favorite chocolate 'bournville'

Purvi-" wow bournville…"

Rajat-" tumhe pasand aaya…"

Sachin-" of course rajat… iss moti aur foody ladki ko tum karela bhi la ke doge toh wo bhi kha legi…"

Rajat and sachin shared a laugh and purvi said-" kya.. Tumhe mai moti lagti hu… foody lagti hu…"

Sachin-" haan.."

Purvi-" sachin… you…"

And purvi started chasing sachin.

Purvi-" kya kaha tumne… mai karela bhi kha lungi…"

Sachin-" haan bilkul… moti kahi ki…"

Purvi was chasing sachin and other's were smiling seeing them.

Sachin hid behind rajat and said-" rajat bachao…"

Purvi-" rajat hato saamne se… aaj toh ye gaya…"

Rajat-" purvi listen…"

Before rajat could say anything further, sachin slightly pulled him and he held purvi's hand for support. But purvi too lost her balance and three of them fell to floor.

They looked at each other and suddenly everyone burst out laughing.

They got up and rajat said-" oh god… tum log kab jhagadna band karoge…"

Sachin and purvi together-" kabhi nai…"

Rajat shook his head.

Purvi-" achcha aaj shaam ko mere ghar party h… aap sabko aana h…"

Abhijeet-" haan kyu nai… hum sab aaenge…"

And they all set back to work.

 **After sometimes;**

Rajat was working on a file when purvi came with a box saying-" rajat ye tumhare liye…"

Rajat-" mere liye…"

Purvi-" haan ab kholo ise…"

Rajat opened it and was stunned to see cake.

Rajat-" ye…"

Purvi-" tumne kaha tha na… bacha ke rakhna…"

Rajat-" thanks yaar…"

They were cut by a voice –" thanks to me rajat…"

They turned and saw sachin standing. He came towards them and said-" meri wajah se cake bach gaya… warna ye moti poora cake kha jaati…"

Purvi made a cry baby face and rajat and sachin shared a laugh.

Purvi-" tum dono bhi na…"

Rajat-" achcha ab bas karo sachin… aaj bechari ka birthday h… aaj toh ise baksh de…"

Sachin-" tu kehta h toh theek h.. Lekin bas aaj ke liye.."

Purvi rolled her eyes and said-" shukriya tum dono ka.."

She went towards cafeteria.

Sachin's POV-' tumse jhagde bina din ki nai guzarta purvi… aur jald hi tumhe bhi iss jhagde ke peeche chupa mera pyaar dikhayi dega…'

Rajat-" kaha kho gaye…"

Sachin smiled and said-" kahi nai…"

Rajat too smiled and said-" ab mall chalein?"

Sachin-" kisliye…"

Rajat-" purvi ke liye gift lene…"

Sachin-" abhi toh diya tha?"

Rajat-" tu chal raha h ki nai…"

Sachin-" okay boss… jaisi aapki aagya…"

They both shared a laugh and went towards the mall.

 **In the evening;**

Everyone gathered at purvi's place and they all were enjoying the party.

Shreya-" rajat sir… ye purvi kaha h…"

Before rajat could say anything, sachin said-" lo… naam liya aur shaitaan haazir…"

They all turned and saw purvi. She was wearing white evening gown with hair open and little make up and our heroes ( rajat and sachin) were lost in her…

 _ **Kis taraf h aasmaan… kis taraf zameen..**_

 _ **Khabar nai khabar nai…**_

 _ **Jab se aaya h sanam… mujhko khud ki bhi**_

 _ **Khabar nai khabar nai…**_

 _ **Hoooo… hosh gul sapno ke mai baandhu pul…**_

 _ **Aankh kab khuli…**_

 _ **Khabar nai khabar nai…**_

 _ **Kis taraf h aasmaan… kis taraf zameen..**_

 _ **Khabar nai khabar nai…**_

 _ **Jab se aaya h sanam… mujhko khud ki bhi**_

 _ **Khabar nai khabar nai..**_

 _ **Mere maula maula mere maula**_

 _ **Man matwaala kyu hua hua re man…**_

 _ **Maula maula mere maula mere maula…**_

Purvi came in front of them and said-" hey…"

This made them to come to reality.

Rajat-" hey..waise bahut pretty lag rahi ho…"

Purvi-" thank you…"

Sachin-" haan yaar… cake bhi achcha lag raha h… jaldi kaat na…"

Purvi-" bhukaad kahi ke.. Aur mujhe foody kehte ho…"

Rajat-" please phir se shuru na ho…"

Purvi-" okay.. Chalo cake kate…"

They went and purvi cut the cake. She fed everyone and came towards rajat and sachin.

Sachin-" pehle rajat ko… isne kal bhi cake nai khaaya tha…"

Rajat-" nai nai… pehle sachin ko… ise cake bahut pasand h…"

Sachin-" pehle rajat…."

Rajat-" pehle sachin…"

Sachin-" rajat…"

Rajat-" sachin…"

Purvi fed the cake to herself and said-" tum dono decide karlo pehle kise khaana h… phir cake table pe rakhkha h… le lena… okay…"

Saying this, she went from their and sachin and rajat stood their stunned.

 **Next morning in the bureau;**

A case was reported and daya, rajat, sachin and purvi went towards crime scene.

Daya-" chaan been karte h… kuch na kuch toh milega…."

Trio-" yes sir…"

They all went towards different directions and started searching for evidence.

After sometimes, a bullet shot took place and a voice came-" aaahhhhh…."

All were stunned to hear the voice…

….

….

….

….

 ***…..….***

 **So… kisko lagi goli?**

 **Aur kaun h jisse purvi pyaar karti h….**

 **Stay tuned to know…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all... Hope everyone is fine...**

 **mishti0716, arooj, Rajvi fan 123, nidha, RK Sweety, sharpurna sg, VaiBa, CIDans, Guests, Jannat Qureshi, VENICE02, Rajvi lover, ayisaraharris, mitgi, Shweta04... Thanks all...sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh..**

 **Here we go with the next chappy... Its slightly short...**

 **Chapter3**

 _ **!Dostana!**_

 **Continued from previous...**

Voice-" aaaahhhh…."

All were stunned to hear the voice and easily recognized it…

Sachin-" ye aawaz toh…"

Rajat-" purvi ki h…"

They looked at each other and rushed towards the voice and were stunned to see the scene.

Purvi was lying on the floor unconscious and blood was oozing out from her left shoulder.

Rajat rushed towards her and sachin was standing at his place.

Rajat (patting her cheek)-" purvi… purvi"

Daya came towards them and he was also stunned.

Daya-" sachin ambulance bulao…"

Sachin came to his senses and said-" yes… yes sir.."

He called the ambulance and trio took her towards the hospital.

In the hospital;

The operation was going on and all the team members were present there.

Rajat was sitting alone on a bench and was engrossed in his thoughts.

Rajat's POV-' god please… purvi ko kuch mat kariyega… use bacha lijjye… please…'

He started sobbing silently when sachin came and sat beside him. He too was teary.

Sachin kept his head on rajat's shoulder and said-" rajat…"

Rajat-" haan sachin…"

Sachin-" **I love purvi..."**

Rajat was shocked on hearing this and sachin continued-" bahut pyaar karta hu mai usse… agar use kuch ho gaya toh mai jeete ji mar jaunga… use kuch nai hoga na rajat… haa…"

Rajat's heart shattered into pieces but its voice was only heard by him. It felt like his world has stopped but he controlled his emotions.

Rajat-" chinta mat karo sachin… kuch nai hoga purvi ko…"

Sachin-" bhagwaan kare jaisa tum keh rahe ho waisa hi ho…"

Rajat's POV-' sachin purvi se pyaar karta h… aur shaayad purvi bhi… tabhi mujhse zyaada sachin ke baare mei sochti h… aur mujhe laga ki…. But ab sab clear h… apne dosto ke liye mujhe apna pyaar bhulana hoga…'

Just then the doctor came out of the OT.

Rajat and sachin got up from their place and sachin said-" doctor… purvi…"

Doctor-" ghabraane ki koi baat nai h.. She is all right… bas left hand mei thoda sa fracture h… do teen din rest karegi toh sahi ho jaega…"

Abhijeet -" hum mil sakte h…"

Doctor-" bilkul…"

Daya-" thank you doctor…"

The doctor went and all were advancing towards purvi's room except rajat.

Sachin saw this and said-" rajat… tum nai miloge purvi se…"

Rajat-" nai… wo actually mujhe abhi urgently ek khabri se milne jaana h…. So tum mil lo.. I need to go…"

Sachin-" par…"

But rajat didn't listen to him and went out of the hospital.

Sachin got confused on his behavior and went inside the room.

When purvi saw sachin a smile came upon her lips and she said-"hey yaar…."

Sachin too smiled and said-" kaisi ho?"

Purvi-" theek hu yaar… waise rajat kaha h?"

Sachin-" use urgently khabri se milne jaana pada…"

Purvi-" ye rajat bhi na…"

Sachin-" achcha ab tum rest karo… shaam tak tumhe discharge mil jaega… phir mai tumhe ghar drop kar dunga…"

Purvi-" ohk…"

 **At rajat's house;**

Rajat entered in his house and sat on the couch with a thud. Sachin's words were echoing in his ears and were piercing his heart.

He was not able to bear it and he started crying.

Rajat-" kyu hua yeh…. Kyu…"

He looked at the wall and saw his and sachin's photograph. He went towards it and wiped his tears and said-" nai… humari dosti kabhi nai tutegi sachin… aur tumhe tumhara pyaar zaroor milega… I promise sachin…"

 **Evening:at purvi's house;**

Sachin and purvi entered in the house and sachin said-" tum ja ke rest karo… tab tak mai tumhare liye coffee laata hu… okay.."

Purvi smiled and said-" okay…"

She went in her room and sachin smiled while thinking-' humesha aise hi smile kiya karo… bahut pyaari lagti ho.. Bas jaldi se theek ho jao… then I will tell you about my feelings…'

And he went to prepare coffee…

 **Next day in the bureau;**

All were working on their respective desk except sachin and purvi.

Purvi-" yaar ye rajat kaha reh gaya…"

Sachin-" haan yaar… for the first time.. He is late… phone bhi nai utha raha…"

Purvi( tensed)-" kahi use kuch…"

Sachin(cutting her)-" nai yaar… (looking at door) lo aa gaya.."

Purvi turned and saw rajat standing. He came towards them and said-" good morning…"

Sachin-" rajat.. Are u okay?"

Rajat-" haan.. Kyu?"

Sachin-" aaj pehli baar tum late hue ho…

Rajat controlled his emotions and said-" wo… raat mei der se soya tha… issliye…"

Purvi-" by the way.. Mai tumse naraaz hu"

Rajat-" kyu?"

Purvi-" what do you mean kyu… mujhse milne nai aaye.. Phone kiya toh uthaya nai aur pooch rahe ho kyu…"

Rajat-" sorry purvi…"

Saying this, he went towards his desk.

Purvi-" ise ho kya gaya h sachin… itna weird kyu behave kar raha h…"

Sachin-" haan yaar maine bhi note kiya… poochna padega… "

Sachin went towards rajat's desk and sat beside him.

Sachin-" kya hua rajat…"

Rajat tried to smile and said-" kuch bhi toh nai…"

Sachin-" pakka.."

Rajat-" haan yaar… kuch nai hua h.. Waise tum purvi ko kab bata rahe ho ki.." he was not able to complete the sentence.

Sachin smiled and said-" bahut jald bata dunga use.. Bas ek perfect planning chahiye and you will help me with this…"

Rajat-" mai… par sachin…"

Sachin-" no par rajat… please.. Tum purvi ko zyaada achche se jaante ho…"

Rajat's POV-' come on rajat… you can do this for your friend…'

Rajat-" okay… I will help you.."

Sachin smiled widely and said-" yes… I knew it… rajat mujhe kabhi mana nai kar sakta…"

Rajat smiled seeing sachin happy.

A case was reported and all got involved in that. Whole day, rajat tried to ignore purvi and she noticed it.

In the evening, she decided to talk to him and went towards his desk where rajat and sachin were doing a file.

Purvi-" kya h?"

They both looked up and sachin said-" kya hua purvi…"

Purvi-" mai rajat se pooch rahi hu… subha se mujhe ignore kar raha h.. Kyu?"

Sachin-" haan bhi note kiya h… kyu rajat…"

Rajat-" guys aisa kuch nai h ohk… mai kisi ko ignore nai kar raha hu.. Abhi mujhe ghar jaana h.. So bye.. See you both tomorrow…"

He took his stuffs and went out of the bureau.

Sachin-" kabhi kabhi ye paaglo jaisi harkat karta h…"

Purvi-" sahi kaha sachin… ab humei bhi chalna chahiye…"

They too went towards sachin's car and sachin dropped purvi and drove towards his house.

She went in her room and opened the cupboard. She took out the photograph and sat on her bed looking at it.

Purvi-" budhdhu… idiot… stupid ho tum..but kya karu… pyaar karti hu tumse… **I love you rajat...** aur tum.. Kal se mujhe ignore kar rahe ho… but don't worry… reason mai pata laga lungi… coz I know you.. Tum mujhse jhoot nai bol sakte…"

She smiled adoring his photo and laid on the bed hugging it….

….

….

….

….

 ***…...***

 **Short update na? But i promise upcoming ones will be long...**

 **So.. Rajat ko pata chal gaya ki sachin loves purvi aur aap sabko pata chal gaya ki purvi loves rajat...**

 **Dekhte h... Aage kya hota h.. Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all... Hope everyone is fine...**

 **VaiBa, arooj, Purvi's niharika, mouni, katiiy, mishti0716, Rajvi lover, Yash, Shweta04, Guests, mithi, VENICE02, CIDans, Jannat Qureshi, Neha, Isabella Royals... Thanks all...sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh..**

 **Here we go with the next chappy...**

 **Chapter4**

 _ **!Dostana!**_

 **Next day;**

It was Sunday and rajat was thinking of preparing breakfast when he got a call. He looked at the caller ID and said-" sachin ki call..."

He picked up the call and said-" haan sachin..."

Sachin-" yaar.. I'm very tensed..."

Rajat-" kyu?kya hua?"

Sachin-" yaar mai soch raha hu ki aaj raat purvi ko propose kar du..."

Rajat was unable to utter a word and ultimately his eyes got wet.

Sachin-" kaha kho gaye yaar..."

Rajat wiped his tears and said-" kahi nai... waise idea achcha h... "

Sachin-" h na... so mai purvi se dinner ke liye puchu?"

Rajat controlled himself and said-" hmmm..."

Sachin-" thanks yaar.. U know what... you are the best rajat..."

Rajat-" zyaada makhkhan mat laga mujhe... hazam nai hoga..."

Sachin-" nai yaar... mai sach keh raha hu... agar tu nai hota toh pata nai mera kya hota... (teary) mere mom dad ke jaane ke baad tune hi toh mujhe samhaala... I love you yaar..."

Rajat too was teary and he said-" khabardaar jo aisi baat phir se ki... tu bhai h mera.. aur please kabhi apne aap ko akela mat samajhna... I'm always there for you..."

Sachin-" jaanta hu...achcha ab mai rakhta hu...saari taiyaari karni h..."

Rajat-" okay bye..."

Sachin-" bye..."

Sachin disconnected the call and rajat wiped his tears and went towards the kitchen. He had his breakfast and thought to complete the file when someone knocked the door.

Rajat-" iss samay kaun hoga?"

He opened the door and was stunned to see purvi.

Rajat-" purvi tum?"

Purvi-" andar aa jaau?"

Rajat sided himself and said-" haan sure..."

Purvi entered and rajat closed the door.

Rajat-" tum baitho mai abhi aaya..."

Purvi-" rajat.. itni formality kyu kar rahe ho... mai yaha tumse baat karne aayi hu... aur tum bhaag rahe ho... tum bhi baitho na..."

Rajat too sat on the couch with purvi.

Rajat sensed that purvi is tensed.

Rajat-" kya hua purvi? Tum itni tensed kyu ho?"

Purvi-" wo... rajat..."

Rajat-" haan purvi... bolo.."

Purvi-" tumse kuch kehna tha... tum please naraaz mat hona..."

Rajat-" nai hounga... pakka promise..."

Purvi closed her eyes and said-" **I love you** "

Rajat was shocked. He only said-" kya?"

Purvi opened her eyes and said-" haan rajat... I don't know kab but bahut pyaar karti hu tumse... I love you a lot... "

Rajat was in complete shock. He was not able to understand what's going on.

Purvi-" rajat... (Little loud) rajat..."

Rajat came to reality and said-" huh..."

Purvi-" kya hua..."

Rajat-" I'm sorry purvi..."

Purvi (stunned)-" sorry... par kyu?"

Rajat controlled his tears and said-" mai tumse **pyaar nai karta...** "

Purvi-" what?"

Rajat-" haan purvi... maine humesha se tumhe apni dost samjha... that's it... iske aage maine kabhi nai socha... aur rahi baat pyaar ki... toh u know me... I don't believe in love..."

Purvi was shattered from inside.

Rajat looked away and said-" I'm sorry to hurt you purvi..."

Purvi wiped her tears and said-" its okay rajat... shaayad mai hi iss dosti se kuch zyaada expect kar rahi thi...tumhari galti nai h... achcha ab mai chalti hu... bye..."

And without waiting for the reply, purvi went out of his house.

No sooner did purvi go, than rajat started crying.

Rajat-" ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena purvi... I love you very much... par apne dost ke liye mujhe aisa karna pada... I'm sorry..."

 **At purvi's house;**

Purvi entered in her room and laid on bed while crying. Rajat's words were echoing in her ears...

 _"mai tumse pyaar nai karta"_

 _" maine humesha tumhe apni dost samjha h..."_

 _" I'm sorry to hurt you..."_

Purvi-" kyu... Kyu..."

She started crying badly when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw sachin calling.

She immediately wiped her tears and said normally-" haan sachin..."

Sachin sensed something strange in her tone.

Sachin-" purvi... u r okay..."

Purvi-" haan sachin... I'm fine..."

Sachin-" tumhari aawaz se toh nai lag raha..."

Purvi-" wo gala thoda baitha h..."

Sachin-" u are sure na?"

Purvi-" haan yaar..."

Sachin-" achcha shaam ko free ho?"

Purvi-" haan kyu?"

Sachin-" aaj mere saath dinner pe chalogi?"

Purvi-" sachin... wo..."

Sachin-" please mana mat karna..."

Purvi-" theek h... "

Sachin-" cool... phir mai 8 baje tak tumhe pick karne aata hu..."

Purvi-" okay... bye.."

Sachin-" bye.."

And they disconnected the call.

 **Evening at sachin's house;**

Sachin was roaming here and there and was saying-" kaha h ye..."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and he opened the door saying-" aa gaye tum rajat..."

Rajat entered and said-" itni jaldi mei kyu bulaya..."

Sachin-" I need your help..."

Rajat-" kaisi help.."

Sachin-" yaar mai purvi ko propose karne waala hu... tell me kya pehnu..."

Rajat tried to smile and said-" kapde pehen ke jaa..."

Sachin-" rajat yaar... please mazaak mat kar..."

Rajat-" okay.. chal mai teri help karta hu..."

Rajat selected the clothes and sachin wore that.

Rajat-" tujhe jaana chahiye... 8 bajne waale h..."

Sachin-" all the best nai kahega..."

Rajat smiled and said-" mera all the best humesha tere saath h..."

Sachin-" thanks yaar..."

They hugged each other and after that, rajat went towards his house and sachin went to pick purvi.

 **At purvi's house;**

Sachin ringed the bell and purvi opened the door. Sachin was stunned to see her.

She was wearing purple colored anarkaki suit with simple make up.

Purvi-" chalein sachin?"

Sachin-" huh... haan chalo..."

They sat in the car.

On the way, there was complete silence and sachin was feeling awkward as purvi was never like this.

Sachin-" purvi..."

Purvi-" haan..."

Sachin-" kya hua yaar? Itni chup kyu ho?"

Purvi-" kuch nai yaar... bas aise hi... thodi tabiyat sahi nai h..."

Sachin-" pakka na koi aur baat nai h..."

Purvi-" nai sachin... aur koi baat nai h..."

They reached the hotel and sachin took purvi towards the pool side. Purvi was shocked to see that it was decorated beautifully.

Purvi-" sachin ye..."

Sachin knelt down in front of her and said-" **I love you purvi...** "

Purvi was in complete shock... Not knowing how to react...

Sachin-" kabhi socha nai tha tumse pyaar ho jaega... but kehte h na...jo socho wo hota nai... yaar mujhe samajh nai aa raha ki kya kahu... bas itna kehna chahta hu ki chaahe jo bhi ho... mai humesha tumhara saath dunga..."

Here purvi was very much confused. Her heart and mind was saying different things.

Heart-" nai purvi... mana kar do ise... tumhara dil sirf rajat ko chahta h... uski jagah tum kisi aur ko nai de sakti..."

Mind-" kis rajat ke baare mei soch rahi ho... jise tumhari value nai... jo tumse pyaar nai karta... say yes to sachin.. he loves you very much..."

Finally, purvi decided what to do. She looked at sachin and said-" sachin... pehle tum utho..."

Sachin got up and purvi said-" dekho sachin... maine kabhi iss baare mei socha nai... I need some time to think... I hope you understand..."

Sachin smiled and said-" mujhe pata tha tum yahi kahogi... sochne ke liye jitna time lena h le lo... but abhi khaana kha le... mujhe bhook lagi h..."

Purvi too smiled and they had their dinner with little chit chat...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... Dekhte h purvi ka answer kya hota h... Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all...**

 **sharpurna sg, arooj, VENICE02, mouni, mithi, Rajvi Fan 123, CIDans, Shweta04, RK Swety, Rajvi lover, neha, mishti0716, VaiBa, Jannat Qureshi... Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **So without wasting much time… here we go with the story…**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!Dostana!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

Purvi reached her house and changed her clothes. She prepared coffee for herself and sat on the couch thinking the things happened today.

Purvi's POV-' kabhi socha nai tha ki life mei aisa bhi din aaega... samajh nai aa raha h ki kya karu... kya mujhe sachin ko haa kar dena chahiye... ya phir mujhe rajat se baat karni chahiye...'

She picked her cell and was about to dial his number but she stopped.

Purvi-" kar hi leti hu... I'm sure he will help me.."

She dialed his number.

Here, rajat was lying on the bed and was thinking-' ab tak toh sachin ne purvi ko propose kar diya hoga... pata nai maine sahi kiya ya nai... but I know... sachin is perfect for her...'

Just then, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and was stunned to see purvi's number.

Rajat-" hello..."

Purvi-" hello rajat... mujhe tumse kuch baat karni h..."

Rajat-" haa bolo..."

Purvi-"aaahhhmmm...wo"

Rajat-" sab theek h na..."

Purvi-" actually aaj sachin ne mujhe propose kiya h..."

Rajat controlled his tears and said-" sachin ne..."

Purvi too controlled herself and said-" haa... aur mujhe samajh nai aa raha h ki mai kya kahu..."

Rajat-" apne dil se poochu purvi..."

A drop of tear fell from her eyes and she said-" ussi se toh pooch rahi hu..."

Rajat was not able to say anything. He felt that he will cry if he will utter a word.

Purvi-" rajat... as a friend tum mujhe advice toh de sakte ho na... "

Rajat-" sachin achcha ladka h purvi... tum use bachpan se jaanti ho... and he really loves you.."

Purvi-" toh mujhe use haa keh dena chahiye..."

Rajat was tried hard to control himself but in vain.

Rajat-" mujhe neend aa rahi h purvi... good night..."

And he disconnected the call and started crying...

Here, purvi lied on the bed and wipe her tears thinking-' mujhe mera jawaab mil gaya rajat... thanks'

 **Next morning;**

Purvi entered the bureau and saw that sachin was already present their.

She checked her watch and went towards him.

Purvi touched his forehead and said-" bukhar toh nai h..."

Sachin (confused)-" kya hua purvi?"

Purvi-" tum itni jaldi kaise aa gaye..."

Sachin-" bas aise hi... "

Purvi-" by the way... good morning..."

Sachin smiled and said-" meri morning toh tabhi good hogi jab tumhara jawaab milega..."

Purvi looked down and was about to say something when ACP sir entered along with duo and rajat saying-" purvi..."

Purvi-" yes sir..."

ACP sir-" tumhe aur rajat ko ek hafte ke mission ke liye delhi jaana h..."

Rajat and purvi looked at each other and ACP sir continued-" tum dono kal subha ki flight se delhi nikal jaana... waha pe lokesh ki gang h jo drugs dealing karti h... tum dono ko unhe range haatho pakadna h..."

Rajat-" okay sir..."

ACP sir-" aur saawdhaani se... kisi ko pata nai chalna chahiye ki tum dono CID officers ho..."

They both nodded and ACP sir went in his cabin.

Abhijeet-" tum dono shaam ko jaldi ghar jaa ke packing kar lena..."

Saying this, he went towards his desk.

Sachin-" purvi... tum kuch keh rahi thi..."

Purvi slightly glanced at rajat and said-"wo... mai mission se aane ke baad jawaab du.."

Sachin pouted and said-" yaar tum ladkiyo jaisi harkat kab se karne lagi..."

Purvi glared him and he said-" sorry..."

Purvi smiled a little and said-" its okay..."

She went towards her desk. Rajat too was going towards his desk when sachin said-" rajat..."

Rajat-" haan..."

Sachin-" baith na yaar... baat karni h..."

Rajat sat beside him and said-" kya hua?"

Sachin-" yaar mai bahut tensed hu..."

Rajat-" kyu?"

Sachin-" pata nai purvi ka kya answer hoga..."

Rajat-" tension na le yaar... mai usse baat karunga... aur wo haa hi kahegi..."

Sachin-" hope so... waise inn sab ke beech mai ek baat toh bhool hi gaya..."

Rajat-" kaun si baat?"

Sachin-" yahi ki tune mujhse kaha tha ki tu kisi se pyaar karta h.."

Rajat was unable to say anything.

Sachin-" aur uska naam bhi bataane waala tha..."

Rajat controlled himself and said-"rehne de na yaar..."

Sachin sensed something wrong.

Sachin-" kya baat h rajat..."

Rajat looked away and said-" kuch nai yaar..."

Sachin-" idhar dekh..."

Rajat looked at him and he said-" yaar kya hua h... bata na..."

Rajat-" dekho sachin... mujhe laga ki mai usse pyaar karta hu but now I realized that I don't love her..."

Sachin-" kaun h wo..."

Rajat didn't say anything.

Sachin-" rajat..."

Suddenly rajat's phone rang. He attended it and said-" khabri se milne jaana h... bye..."

And he went from there.

Sachin-" kuch toh baat h jo rajat chupa raha h... par kya?"

 **In the evening;**

Rajat already have gone to his house and purvi was about to leave when sachin came towards her and said-" purvi.."

Purvi-" haan sachin..."

Sachin-" tumse baat karni h... cafeteria chal sakte h..."

Purvi-" theek h..."

They went towards cafeteria and seated themselves.

Purvi-" kya hua sachin..."

Sachin-" purvi... kya rajat ne tumhe kabhi bataya ki wo kisi se pyaar karta h..."

Purvi was shocked. She only said-" kya?"

Sachin-" haan... wo usne mujhse kaha tha... but ab keh raha h ki wo usse pyaar nai karta... mujhe kuch gadbad lag rahi h..."

Purvi controlled her tears and said-" usne naam bataaya..."

Sachin-" nai yaar... tum meri help karogi uska pata lagaane mei..."

Purvi-" par sachin... jab rajat ne kaha ki wo usse pyaar nai karta toh isse kya fayida hoga?"

Sachin-" yaar mujhe kuch gadbad lag rahi h... tum uske saath mission pe jaa rahi ho na... please usse poochna iss baare mei... ho sakta h ki tumhe kuch bata de..."

Purvi-" theek h sachin... mai usse baat karungi..."

Sachin smiled and said-" thanks yaar... achcha chalo I will drop you home..."

Purvi-" mai chali jaungi sachin..."

Sachin-" please yaar... waise bhi ek hafte tak I will not be able to see you... toh thoda time toh tumhare saath spend kar sakta hu na..."

Purvi smiled slightly and said-" theek h..."

They went towards sachin's car and he started driving.

 **On the way;**

They were chatting casually when suddenly sachin stopped the car.

Purvi-" kya hua sachin..."

Sachin-" ice-cream khaane chale..."

Purvi smiled widely and said-"haan."

Sachin smiled seeing her and they went inside the parlor. The ice cream came and unknowingly, purvi's mind went towards past...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A 22 year old girl was standing with angry expression and a boy was saying-" sorry na yaar..."_

 _Girl-" mujhe tumse baat nai karni..."_

 _Boy-" itna naraaz ho purvi..."_

 _Purvi-" haan rajat... kal mera birthday tha... aur tumne mujhe wish bhi nai kiya..."_

 _Rajat-" yaar tum jaanti ho na ki pune gaya tha... information nikalne ke liye..."_

 _Purvi-"phone toh kar sakte tha..."_

 _Rajat-" battery down thi aur charger bhool gaya tha..."_

 _Purvi-" achcha bahaana h..."_

 _And she turned to other side._

 _Rajat-" toh phir mera gift bhi nai chahiye..."_

 _No response._

 _Rajat-" maine toh socha tha ki tumhe ice cream parlor le jaunga... but tum toh naraaz ho..."_

 _Purvi instantly turned and said-" iss baar maaf kar de rahi hu... next time nai...ab chalo ice cream parlor..."_

 _Rajat smiled and said-" tum ekdum bachchi ho..."_

 _Purvi too smiled and said-" and I'm proud of it..."_

 _They shared a laugh and went towards ice cream parlor..._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Sachin-" purvi..."

Purvi came out of her thoughts and said-" haan..."

Sachin-" ice cream pighal jaegi..."

Purvi-" oh haan... kha rahi hu..."

They ate the ice cream with little chit chat and after that sachin dropped her home and went towards his house.

 **Meantime at rajat's house;**

Rajat was packing his bag when suddenly his gaze fell on a black colored shirt.

A smile formed on his face remembering that day.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was the day before purvi was joining CID and rajat and purvi were at the mall._

 _Rajat-" aur kitni shopping karogi yaar..."_

 _Purvi-" bas formal shirts leni h..."_

 _Rajat-" uss shop pe chalein?"_

 _Purvi nodded and they went towards a shop._

 _Purvi selected some shirts for herself and said-" bas ek cheez baaki h..."_

 _Rajat-" ab kya?"_

 _She dragged him to men's section and started looking for shirts for him._

 _Rajat-" purvi..."_

 _Purvi-" ek minute..."_

 _Purvi took a black colored shirt and said-" ye tumhare liye..."_

 _Rajat-" par..."_

 _Purvi-" mana mat karna... ye mere CID join karne ki khushi mei..."_

 _Rajat smiled and said-" nice choice..."_

 _Purvi too smiled and said-" mujhe pata h..."_

 _They both smiled and went towards the billing area..._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Rajat wiped his tears and continued packing his bag.

 **Meantime;**

Sachin reached his house and freshen up. He opened his laptop and was searching a file in it when his gaze fell on a photograph. It was a photo of sachin with angry expression and purvi with teasing smile.

He smiled remembering the memory related with the photo...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sachin was roaming here and there in his house when purvi came._

 _Purvi-" kya hua sachin..."_

 _Sachin-" yaar ek baat kehni thi..."_

 _Purvi-" kya..."_

 _Sachin-" koi ladki mujhe subha kar rahi h... mujhe miss calls aur love messages karke..._ _wo bhi private number se..."_

 _Purvi-" sach mei..."_

 _Sachin-" haan..."_

 _Suddenly purvi burst out laughing._

 _Sachin-" kya hua?"_

 _Purvi-" aaj date kya h..."_

 _Sachin-"1st april... (He got purvi's point).. Iska matlab... tum..."_

 _Purvi laughed and said-" April fool banaaya... hahaha..."_

 _Sachin (angry)-"purvi..."_

 _But she immediately clicked a selfie of them..._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Sachin smiled widely and continued his work...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope this chapter didn't bore you much...**

 **Dekhte h aage kya hota h...**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all...**

 **Mithi, sharpuna sg, VaiBa, arooj, VENICE02, ashwiniathval, neha, mouni, RK Sweety, kv's lover sunshine dareya, Rajvi Fan 123, parise22... Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **So without wasting much time… here we go with the story…**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **!Dostana!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

Next morning, rajat and purvi left for delhi. They were acting as couple so that no one can doubt them.

They reached delhi and checked inn a hotel. They went in in the room and rajat took out a map which ACP sir gave him. They both sat on chair.

Rajat( pointing in a map)-" yahi wo disc h jahaan pe drug dealing hoti h..."

Purvi-" toh hum logo ko aaj hi yaha jaana chahiye..."

Rajat-" nai... aaj nai... pehle humei pata karna hoga ki kab yaha drug dealing hogi kyunki humei inhe range haatho pakadna h..."

Purvi nodded and just then doorbell rang.

Rajat opened the door and saw a service boy their.

Rajat-" yes..."

Service boy-" sir ye aapke liye..."

He forwarded a gift wrap.

Rajat( confused)-" ye?"

Service boy-" sir ye humare hotel ki taraf se... saare couples ko diya jaata h..."

Rajat slightly looked at purvi who lowered her gaze and said-" thank you..."

He accepted the gift and the service boy went. Rajat closed the door and kept the gift aside.

There was an awkward silence prevailing and finally rajat said-" mai washroom se aa raha hu..."

Saying this, he went in the washroom and purvi took the gift and unwrapped it. It was a mug and purvi smiled seeing the engraving on it... **To Mrs and Mr. Rajat kumar...**

Her eyes got wet reading that.

Purvi's POV-' kyu ho raha h ye sab.. jitna tumse door jaana chahti hu... utna hi tumhare kareeb aa rahi hu... nai purvi... stop thinking all this... rajat ne kaha na ki wo tumse pyaar nai karta... but aisa kyu lag raha h ki wo kuch chupa raha h... par kya?'

Voice-" purvi"

Purvi came to reality and turned to see rajat standing. She immediately hid the mug without his notice and said normally-" haan..."

Rajat-" dinner karne chalein?"

Purvi nodded and they both went towards the restaurant present in the hotel.

They seated themselves and rajat ordered the food.

They started eating when suddenly purvi said-" rajat..."

Rajat-" haan..."

Purvi-" tum theek ho na?"

Rajat looked at her and said-" haan kyu?"

Purvi-" nai... mai dekh rahi hu ki 2-3 din se pareshaan se ho..."

Rajat-" aisi koi baat nai h purvi..."

Purvi-" agar h toh bata sakte ho..."

Rajat-" I know purvi...but aisi koi baat nai h..."

Purvi-" okay.."

And they continued eating.

Purvi's POV-' rajat ne mujhe bataya kyu nai ki wo kisi se pyaar karta h... mujhe hi pata lagana hoga...'

Rajat's POV-' rajat kya kar raha h... agar aise udaas rahega toh purvi kya sabko pata chal jaega... stay normal...'

They had their dinner and went towards the room.

 **Next day in the evening;**

Rajat and purvi went towards the disc where the drug dealing was planned to happen.

They reached their and start looking for lokesh.

Suddenly purvi saw a person and said-" rajat..."

Rajat-" haan purvi..."

Purvi( pointing in a direction)-" wo dekho... wo dilip h... lokesh ke saath kam karta h..."

Rajat-" hmmm... chalo iske paas chalte h..."

They went towards dilip where he was sitting on a couch and was talking with someone.

Dilip-" kal ye kaam ho jaega..."

Voice-" hum hone denge tab na..."

Dilip turned and saw rajat and purvi.

Dilip-" tum log kaun ho?"

Rajat-" CID..."

Dilip instantly got up and purvi said-" bhaagne ki koshish mat karna..." And pointed gun on him.

Dilip stopped at his place and rajat said-" ab jaldi bata ki kal kya hone waala h..."

Dilip-" kal subha highway ke paas ke jungle mei ek bahut badi drug deal hone waali h..."

Purvi-" kitne baje?"

Dilip-" 11 baje..."

Rajat-" 11 baje... theek h... kal subha toh hum drug deal hone se rok hi lenge... filhaal tumhe custody mei liya jaata h...aur agar information galat hui... toh anjaam bahut bura hoga..."

Dilip-" sahaab.. khabar pakki h..."

Purvi-" ye toh kal subha hi pata chalega..."

They took dilip in custody and returned back to hotel.

 **In the hotel;**

Rajat and purvi entered in their room and after changing the clothes they ordered food.

They were having their dinner when purvi said-" rajat... mujhe sachin ne kuch bataya tha..."

Rajat-" kya?"

Purvi lowered her gaze and said-" yahi ki tum kisi se pyaar karte ho..."

Rajat stopped eating and looked at her.

Purvi looked at him and said-" is it true..."

Rajat looked away and said-" haan purvi... ye sach h ki mai kisi se pyaar karta hu.."

Purvi controlled her tears and said-" tumne mujhe bataya kyu nai..."

Rajat was still not facing her as he too was teary and he said-" batane waala tha but you said that you love me aur mai tumhe uss waqt hurt nai karna chahta tha... issliye nai bataya..."

Purvi quickly wiped her tears and said-" naam kya h uska?"

Rajat-" kya karogi jaan ke..."

Purvi-" mujhe jaana h rajat..."

Rajat-" please purvi..."

Purvi (angrily)-" maine kaha na... batao kya naam h uska..."

Rajat turned towards her angrily and said-" **purvi...** ( but instantly realized what he said) uska naam... POOJA h..."

Purvi was completely shattered from inside.

Purvi-" pooja... humare college waali..."

Rajat-" haan...wahi..."

Purvi-" toh phir tumne sachin se aisa kyu kaha ki ab tum usse pyaar nai karte..."

Rajat lowered his gaze and said-" humara jhagda ho gaya tha... but ab sab theek h..."

Purvi-" well congratulations to you..."

Rajat-" thanks..."

They had their dinner and then purvi laid on bed and rajat on couch.

Rajat's POV-' I'm sorry purvi... I'm really sorry.. but mai sachin ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu... but use hurt nai kar sakta... wo bahut pyaar karta h tumse... shaayad mujhse bhi zyaada... uske mummy papa se waada kiya tha maine... ki sachin ko kabhi koi takleef nai hogi.. I know I'm hurting you a lot... but tum mujhse zyaada sachin ke saath khush rahogi...'

Purvi's POV-' kuch samajh nai aa raha h ki ye kyu ho raha h... rajat ki baat pe vishwaas toh ho raha h par uski aankhein kuch aur keh rahi h... kyunki rajat ne aaj tak mujhse nazarein nai churai... aur aaj... urgh.. purvi rajat ke baare mei sochna band kar.. he don't love you...'

Suddenly her mobile beeped and she saw a message from sachin.

 **Aaj ka din bahut hectic tha... bahut hi typical case aaya tha...**

 **But solve ho gaya at last... Meri kaabiliyat aur intelligence ki wajah se**

 **You know me na... mai aisa hi hu... zyaada tareef mat karna meri..**

 **Good night.. Miss you**

A smile formed on her face and she replied...

 **Haan haan Einstein ki auwlaad... Newton ke bhateeje...**

 **Well yaha bhi almost case solve ho gaya h...**

 **Bas kal tak criminal pakda jaega...**

 **Good night...**

She send the text and thought-' ye sachin bhi na... kisi bhi situationmei mujhe hasa deta h... but one second mai ye kyu bhool gayi ki mai abhi abhi rajat ki baato se hurt hui thi... kahi mai sachin se... but how is that possible...'

She slept while thinking this.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope this chapter didn't bore you much.**

 **Sorry I know short one... but college and all... I hope you guys understand**

 **So dekhte h aage kya hota h...**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all...**

 **VaiBa, arooj, Prachi895, Rajvi lover, mithi,ashwiniathval, mouni, Levisha, RK Sweety, Shweta04, Isabella Royals, Rajvi Fan 123...Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **So without wasting much time… here we go with the story…**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **!Dostana!**_

 **Next morning;**

Rajat and purvi went towards the highway and saw that lokesh was there only with his gang.

Rajat checked his gun and said-" sirf 10 log... ready purvi..."

But purvi was lost in her own world.

Rajat shook her and said-" purvi..."

Purvi came to reality and said-" huh..."

Rajat-" are you okay.."

Purvi-" haan mai theek hu..."

Rajat-" toh ready..."

Purvi nodded.

Here lokesh was telling his gang about the deal.

Lokesh-" ye deal aaj ke aaj ho jaani chahiye..."

Voice-" impossible.."

Lokesh turned and saw rajat and purvi standing.

Lokesh-" CID..."

Rajat-" haan... CID..."

Lokesh-" dekh kya rahe ho... maaro inko..."

They all started firing and rajvi too hid themselves behind the tree and started firing. Just then, a bullet passed purvi's arm and she screamed-" aaahhh..."

Rajat-" purvi..."

He shot that goon and came towards her.

Rajat(tensed)-" oh god... kitna khoon beh raha h... ek minute.."

He immediately took out his handkerchief and started wrapping it around her wound. Purvi was stunned as well as happy to see the way rajat was caring for her.

Rajat looked at her and said-" tum theek toh ho na..."

Purvi avoided his gaze and nodded.

Rajat-" you are sure?"

Purvi looked at him and they shared a cute eye lock...

 _ **Bakhuda tumhi ho... Har jagah tumhi ho**_

 ** _Haa mai dekhu jaha jab... Uss jagah tumhi ho_**

 ** _Ye jahan tumhi ho... Wo jahan tumhi ho_**

 ** _Iss zameen se falak ke darmiyaan tumhi ho_**

 ** _Tumhi ho beshubha... Tumhi ho_**

 ** _Tumhi ho mujhme haa... Tumhi ho_**

 ** _Tumhi hoooo..._**

They came to reality after listening to voice of firing. Rajat moved back and purvi looked down. There was firing once more and now rajat also started to fire.

After sometimes, they finally caught lokesh and his gang and sent them to jail.

Purvi was about to go towards car when rajat said-" purvi..."

Purvi stopped at her place but didn't look back.

Rajat tried hard to be normal and said-" tumhe sachin ko haa keh dena chahiye..."

From very long time, purvi was trying to control her tears but it flowed after listening to those words.

She quickly wiped them and said without turning towards him-" tumhe aisa lagta h?"

Rajat too wiped his tears and said-" haan..."

Saying this, he went towards the car and purvi followed him. They both went towards hotel and packed their luggage and left for Mumbai. Throughout the journey, none of them spoke a single word to each other.

 **At Mumbai airport;**

Rajat and purvi reached mumbai and at the airport, sachin was waiting for them.

Sachin-" hey guys.."

Rajat-" hey..."

Sachin and rajat hugged each other and sachin said-" manna padega, ek hafte ka case 3 din mei solve kar diya..."

Rajat separated and said-" ab mai hu hi itna intelligent..."

Sachin-" haa haa pata h..."

Sachin forwarded a bunch of flowers towards purvi and said-" for you..."

Purvi smiled a little and accepted the flowers saying-" thank you..."

Sachin too smiled and asked-" yes or no?"

Purvi slightly looked at rajat and he forced a smile.

Purvi-" sachin... wo..."

Sachin (cutting her)-" purvi.. meri heart beat already badh chuki h... ise aur mat badhao warna heart attack aa jaega..."

Purvi laughed slightly and said-" haan..."

Rajat's heart was completely shattered but he managed to smile at this.

Sachin was super happy and he said-" yes.. I knew it... "

Rajat-" congratulations to both of you..."

Sachin-" thanks yaar..."

Rajat-" achcha theek h mai ghar jaa raha hu..."

Sachin-" mai chod deta hu..."

Rajat slightly looked at purvi and said-" nai yaar... I think you guys need privacy..."

And without waiting for reply, he went from there.

Sachin-" ye rajat bhi na... chalein purvi..."

Purvi nodded and they went towards her house.

On reaching her house, purvi went towards her room and closed it. She lied on bed thinking-' kya maine sachin ko haa keh ke sahi kiya?'

Voice-" Bilkul nai.."

She turned and saw that she was standing in front of her.

Purvi-" tum kaun ho?"

Shadow-" tumhara dil purvi.. jo jaanta h ki tumne sahi nai kiya... isse tumne apni hi nai sachin ki bhi zindagi barbaad ki h... tumhara dil sirf rajat ko chaahta h... jiski jagah tum kisi aur ko nai de sakti..."

Another voice-" kaun rajat.."

Purvi looked at the voice and she saw another shadow of her.

Shadow 2-" purvi... rajat ne kaha na ki wo pooja se pyaar karta h... toh tum kyu uske liye mari jaa rahi ho... he doesn't love you.."

Shadow 1-" par tum sachin ki life ke saath kyu khilwaad kar rahi ho..."

Shadow 2-" sachin pyaar karta h purvi se aur dheere dheere purvi bhi usse pyaar karne lagegi..."

Shadow 1-" par wo zabardasti ka pyaar hoga... ye galat h purvi..."

Shadow 2-" yahi sahi h purvi.."

Shadow 1-" galat h..."

Shadow 2-" sahi h..."

Shadow 1-" galat h..."

Shadow 2-" sahi h..."

Purvi kept her hand on her ears, closed her eyes and said loudly-" enough... chalein jao yaha se... just go..."

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the shadows vanished. She gently put her hands down and said-" pata nai maine sahi kiya ya galat... par ab mujhe rajat ko bhulana hoga..."

She went towards her cupboard and took out his photo. She tried to tear it but was unable to. She kept the photo back frustrated and lied on bed thinking about the things happening to her nowadays.

 **Next day in the bureau;**

Since there was no case reported, so ACP sir gave half day to all. Sachin, rajat and purvi were in the parking lot.

Sachin-" chalo achcha h aaj jaldi chutti mil gayi.. kahi chalte h na..."

Rajat-" aahhhmmm... mujhe kuch zaroori kaam se jaana h... see u guys later... bye..."

Rajat went from there and sachin said-" ise aaj kal ho kya gaya h.. humesha jaldi mei rehta h...anways... (looking at purvi) hum kahi chalein?"

Purvi smiled a bit and said-" mujhe kuch shopping karni h... toh mall chalein?"

Sachin saluted her and said-" yes madam..."

Purvi laughed slightly and said-" nautanki...ab chalo..."

Sachin and purvi went towards the mall.

 **At the mall;**

Sachin and purvi were purchasing things when suddenly purvi's gaze fell on someone.

Purvi-" sachin... wo dekho..."

Sachin looked in the direction where purvi pointed and saw a girl.

Sachin-" POOJA..."

Purvi controlled herself and said-" haan aur... rajat aur pooja ek dusre se pyaar karte h..."

Sachin (stunned)-" kya?"

Purvi-" haan rajat ne mujhe bataya tha..."

Sachin-" chalo usse milte h..."

Purvi-" par..."

But sachin didn't listen to her and went towards pooja and unwillingly, purvi followed him.

Sachin-" hey pooja..."

Pooja looked at them and said happily-" sachin.. purvi.. hey."

Purvi forced a smile and said- "hey..."

Pooja-" kaise ho tum log?"

Purvi-" hum theek h pooja..."

Sachin-" by the way... congrats..."

Pooja (confused)-" kisliye..."

Purvi-" tumahre aur rajat ki relationship ke liye."

Pooja-" kya?"

Sachin and purvi were confused on her reaction. Before they could say anything further, they heard a voice-" hello everyone..."

They turned and saw rajat standing.

He came towards them and sachin said-" rajat tum yaha?"

Rajat-" haa.."

Pooja-" rajat ye log..."

Before pooja could complete her sentence, rajat side hugged pooja by holding her waist and said-" maine inhe humare baare mei bata diya..."

Pooja was hell shocked and was about to say something but stopped looking at rajat's pleading face.

Sachin smiled seeing them and said-" purvi.. I think humei yaha se chalna chahiye..."

Purvi nodded and said-" haan... bye pooja... bye rajat.."

Rajat and pooja-" bye..."

Sachin-" bye guys..."

As soon as sachin and purvi went, rajat left her and said-" I'm sorry pooja..."

Pooja-" its okay... but tumne ye sab kiya kyu?"

Rajat-" baat ye h ki..." And he told her the whole matter after listening to which, pooja was shocked.

Pooja-" rajat are you crazy? Jab purvi tumse pyaar karti h... tum purvi se pyaar karte ho then why all this?"

Rajat-" sachin ke liye... he loves purvi a lot..."

Pooja-" rajat mai tumhe college se jaanti hu... tum humesha sachin ke baare apne se pehle sochte ho but this is a limit... purvi ke baare mei socha tumhe... kis haalat mei hogi wo... okay I know ki tum sachin ko apna bhai maante ho but..."

Rajat (cutting her)-" bhai maanta nai... **he is my brother..** "

Pooja (stunned)-" kya?"

Rajat (teary)-" haan pooja... sachin mera saga bhai h... mujhse sirf 2 minute chota..."

Pooja was in complete shock...

Pooja- " but how is that possible..."

Rajat-" mere father bahut bade businesses man the... ek baar humare ghar pe dushmano ne humla kar diya... tab mai aur sachin sirt 1 and a half years ke the... mujhe aur sachin mei se kisi ek ko hi sheher se baahar safely le jaana possible tha... issliye papa ne sachin ko apne friend ke yaha chod diya aur mujhe le kar sheher chod ke chale gaye... aur phir hum teen saal baad waapas aa gaye par sachin uncle aunty ke saath hi rehta tha..."

Pooja-" par tumhe pata kaise chala ki sachin tumhara bhai h..."

Rajat(teary)-" uncle aunty ki jab death hui.. toh mujhe papa ne bataya... "

Pooja too was teary.

Rajat-" Pooja... jab tak purvi sachin ko apna na le... tab tak kya tum ye naatak continue kar sakti ho... please..."

Pooja wiped her tears and said-" theek h..."

Rajat smiled a bit and said-" thank you..."

Pooja too smiled slightly...

...

...

...

...

 _ ***...***_

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **So... Sachin and rajat are brothers... kya sachin ko ye kabhi pata chal paega?**

 **Stay tuned to know**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all...**

 **Arooj, guest, JANNAT, mithi, mouni, Rajvi Lover, ashwaniathval, parise22, Rajvi Fan123, RK Sweety, Shweta04, VaiBa..Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **So without wasting much time… here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **!Dostana!**_

 **After few days;**

Purvi was getting ready for the bureau when the doorbell rang.

Purvi-" iss waqt kaun hoga?"

She opened the door and was stunned to see sachin standing.

Purvi-" sachin tum..."

Sachin-" good morning..."

Purvi-" good morning...par tum itni subha..."

Sachin-" andar aa sakta hu?"

Purvi-" haan sure..."

Purvi sided herself and sachin entered inside.

Purvi-" tum baitho mai coffee laati hu..."

Purvi turned to go when sachin said-" purvi wo roma ki case file tumhare paas h na.."

Purvi turned to him and said-" haan... wo mere cupboard mei h... mai laati hu..."

Sachin-" nai tum coffee le aao... file mai le leta hu..."

Purvi-" theek h..."

Purvi went towards the kitchen and sachin took the file. He was coming out of the room and same time, purvi entered in the room. They both didn't see each other and collided... the coffee mug was about to slip but sachin held purvi's hand and they both looked at each other... and sachin got lost in purvi's eyes...

Purvi shook him a little and he came to reality.

Sachin-" aahhmmm... tum theek ho..."

Purvi nodded and said-" tumhari coffee..."

Sachin took the mug and looked at her saying-" thanks..."

Sachin had coffee and after that, they went towards the bureau.

They reached bureau and sachin said-" purvi tum andar chalo... mujhe ek khabri se milne jaana hai..."

Purvi-" theek h.."

Purvi got down the car and sachin went to meet his khabri.

 **In the bureau;**

Purvi entered in the bureau and saw that only rajat was present there and was engrossed in a file.

Purvi-" good morning..."

Rajat looked at her and said-" good morning purvi..."

Rajat again got engrossed in the file and purvi controlled her emotions and went towards her desk.

 **After sometimes;**

Sachin entered the bureau and he went towards rajat saying-" rajat..."

Rajat looked at him and said-" haan sachin..."

Sachin-" shaam ko free ho?"

Rajat smirked and said-" date pe le jaana h kya?"

Sachin-" kya rajat... khabri se milne jaana h..."

Rajat-" haan baba free hu... chalunga khabri se milne... khush..."

Sachin smiled and said-" double khush..."

Rajat too smiled a bit...

 **In the evening;**

Rajat and sachin left to meet the khabri.

Purvi was about to leave when she saw sachin's mobile lying on his desk.

Purvi-" ye sachin bhi na... kabhi apni cheeze samhaal ke nai rakh sakta... ab mai kya karu..."

 **Meanwhile;**

Sachin and rajat reached a godown.

Rajat-" kaha h tumhara khabri sachin..."

Sachin-" andar hai..."

They went inside and rajat was shocked to see POOJA.

Rajat-" Pooja tum yaha pe..."

Pooja looked at sachin and said-" haan ..."

Rajat-" sachin... kya h ye sab?"

Sachin-" wahi toh mai poochna chahta hu rajat... ki kya h ye sab?"

Rajat(confused)-" matlab..."

Sachin-" matlab ye rajat ki **jab tum aur purvi ek dusre se pyaar karte ho toh ye naatak kyu...** "

Rajat was stunned to hear this.

Sachin(angrily)-" tumhe kya laga ki tum mujhe bataoge nai toh mujhe pata nai chalega... CID officer hu mai..."

Rajat gained some courage and said-" sachin wo..."

Sachin calmed down and said-" aaj subha maine purvi ke cupboard mei tumhari photo dekhi aur mai samajh gaya ki purvi tumse pyaar karti h...phir maine pooja ko call kiya aur use CCD mei bulaaya aur pooja ne mujhe sab bata diya..."

Rajat looked at pooja and she said-" I'm sorry rajat par sachin ne mujhe kasam di thi..."

Sachin(teary)-" dukh toh iss baat ka h rajat ki tumhe itne saal se pata tha ki mai tumhara bhai hu... aur tumne mujhe bataya bhi nai... "

Rajat too was teary and he said-" kaise batata sachin... himmat nai hui..."

Sachin-" tu na sirf naam ka CID officer h... na toh tere andar itni himmat h ki tu mujhe sach bata sake aur na hi itni ki tu purvi ko propose kar sake..."

Rajat-" nai sachin.."

Sachin held his hand and said-" nai rajat... purvi sirf tumse pyaar karti h... sirf tumse... mujhse nai..."

Rajat-" par sachin..."

Sachin-" kya par haan... dekh mana ki mai tujhse sirf 2 minute chota hu... par har baar tumhari manmaani nai chalegi... samjhe..."

Rajat immediately hugged him and he too hugged rajat.

Rajat-" I love you yaar..."

Sachin controlled his tears and said-" me too yaar..."

Pooja too got teary seeing them.

Rajat-" mujhe maaf kar dena yaar..."

Sachin-" ek shart pe..."

Rajat separated and said-" kya?"

Sachin-" jaa aur purvi se keh ki tu usse pyaar karta h..."

Rajat-" par sachin..."

Sachin(cutting him)-" rajat... purvi par sirf tumhara haq h...samjhe..."

Rajat was about to say something when they heard voice of clapping.

They all turned and were stunned to see PURVI.

Rajat-" purvi..."

She came towards them and slapped both sachin and rajat.

Purvi-" tum dono bhaiyo ne aapas mei decide kar liya na... mere baare mei toh kisi ne socha hi nai..."

Sachin-" purvi..."

Purvi-" shut up...tum toh kuch bolo hi mat... "

Rajat-" pur..."

Purvi again slapped rajat and said-" I hate you..."

Purvi went away from there crying and rajat looked at sachin.

Sachin-" abey khada kya h jaa uske peeche..."

Rajat smiled and went behind purvi.

Sachin too smiled but as soon as rajat went, tears formed in his eyes and he immediately wiped them.

Pooja-" you are okay?"

Sachin nodded and smiled saying-" thanks pooja... aaj tumhari wajah se mai apne pariwaar se mil paaya... thank you so much..."

Pooja too smiled a bit...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... finally rajvi united..**

 **So dekhte hai ki rajat kaise manaega...**

 **Next will be the last chapter with full of rajvi moments... Will post it as soon as possible**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all...**

 **Mithi, guests, Drizzle 1640, Rajvi lover, VaiBa, Ishii, Rajvi Fan123, ashwiniathval, arooj, RK sweety, Ashi, mani... Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Rajvi lover- thanks for ur review... Tell me the concept and I will try to write on that**

 **So without wasting much time… here we go with the last chapter...**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **!Dostana!**_

 **Continued from the previous;**

Purvi went from there and rajat followed her. He tried to stop her but she immediately sat in her car and went from there.

Rajat too sat in his car and followed her.

He tried to overtake her car but she was fast enough and was not allowing him to overtake.

Suddenly she saw from in the mirror that rajat's car was not there.

Purvi-" ye kaha gaya? huh... let it be.. mujhe isse kya?"

But suddenly a car in front of her car and she immediately applied the brake and the car stopped with jerk.

Purvi got down the car and said angrily-" andhe ho kya...di.."

She stopped seeing that it was **his** car.

Rajat got down the car and came towards purvi but she turned to other side.

Rajat-" purvi..."

She didn't turn... neither she responded.

Rajat held her shoulder but she jerked his hand and said-" don't you dare touch me rajat..."

Rajat came in front of her and said-" I'm sorry purvi... I know maine tumhe bahut hurt kiya h... but trust me... I Love You very much..."

Purvi slapped him and said-" jhoote ho tum... agar mujhse pyaar karte toh mujhe itni takleef nai dete... har baar tumhari marzi chalti h... aur kehte ho ki mujhse pyaar karte ho..."

She went towards sea shore present there and rajat followed her...

She sat on the rock and was very much angry when suddenly a boy came towards her.

Boy-" didi... didi... ye aapke liye..."

She took the note and opened it and saw that it was written...

 ** _I'm sorry... :-(_**

Purvi-" ye tumhe kisne diya..."

Boy-" usne..."

The boy pointed in a direction and purvi saw rajat standing with pleading face.

She crushed the note and said to boy-" unse jaa ke keh do ki mai unhe kabhi maaf nai karungi..."

She got up to go but stopped hearing a voice...

 _ **O meri jaan na lele ke meri jaan**_

 _ **O meri jaan na lele ke meri jaan...**_

 _ **Teri adaa... Teri adaa...**_

 ** _Jaan jala na tujhpe deewana..._**

 ** _Jaan jala na tujhpe deewana..._**

 ** _Mai hoon fida... Mai hoon fida.._**

Purvi turned and was surprised to see rajat, with lots of kids, was kneeling down and their hands were on their ears...

 _ **Gustaki maaf karde**_

 ** _Ab toh insaaf karde_**

 ** _Apna dil saaf karde_**

 ** _Kehna toh maan le..._**

They all got up and started dancing around purvi...

 ** _Ho ho... jaane bhi de jo bhi hua jaane bhi de_**

 ** _Jaane bhi de jo bhi hua jaane bhi de_**

 ** _Jaane bhi de jo bhi hua jaane bhi de_**

 ** _Jaane bhi de jo bhi hua jaane bhi de..._**

Purvi smiled slightly inspite of the anger but instantly hid her smile. Rajat saw that and went towards her...

 ** _Gussa tera jhoota... jhooti muthi berukhi hai_**

 ** _Jaanu mai toh jaanu... teri naa mei haa chupi hai_**

 ** _Gussa tera jhoota... jhooti muthi berukhi hai_**

 ** _Jaanu mai toh jaanu... teri naa mei haa chupi hai_**

Purvi turned to other side and rajat pouted...

 _ **Aye sanam na kar sitam... tujhko khuda ka vaasta**_

 ** _Gustaki maaf karde_**

 ** _Ab toh insaaf karde_**

 ** _Apna dil saaf karde_**

 ** _Kehna toh maan le..._**

 ** _Ho...ho... jaane bhi de jo bhi hua jaane bhi de_**

 ** _Jaane bhi de jo bhi hua jaane bhi de_**

 ** _Jaane bhi de jo bhi hua jaane bhi de_**

 ** _Jaane bhi de jo bhi hua jaane bhi de..._**

Purvi glared him and went from their.

Rajat signed and sat on the rock.

A boy came towards him and gave him a bunch of red rose and said-" bhaiya... ye didi ko do... wo khush ho jaengi..."

Rajat smiled and accepted the roses saying-" thank you..."

He got up and went behind purvi.

She sat on the bench and rajat came towards her. She turned to other side and rajat knelt down in front of her forwarding the roses...

 _ **Tanha na kategi... zindagani jaan le tu...**_

 _ **Meri hi zarurat... tujhko hogi maan le tu**_

 ** _Tanha na kategi... zindagani jaan le tu..._**

 ** _Meri hi zarurat... tujhko hogi maan le tu..._**

 ** _Marr ke bhi na chodunga..._**

 ** _Teri baahein.. tera raasta..._**

 ** _GU...gu..gu gustaki maaf karde_**

 ** _Ab toh insaaf karde_**

 ** _Apna dil saaf karde_**

 ** _Kehna toh maan le..._**

 ** _Ho...ho... (jaane bhi de jo bhi hua jaane bhi de) X 4_**

Purvi looked at him and rajat said-" purvi... I'm really sorry..."

Purvi got teary.

Rajat saw that and sat adjacent to her and wiped her tears.

Purvi (teary)-" kya h ye sab haan... tum toh mujhse pyaar nai karte the... phir achanak se ye sab... tumhe pata h tum bahut bade paagal ho... ek number ke budhdhu ho... itna rulaaya mujhe... itna hurt kiya... aur.. mmm..."

Purvi was unable to say anything further as rajat blocked her lips with his... purvi was numb on this and rajat was kissing her deeply and passionately. Purvi was unable to understand what's going on.

Rajat separated after few minutes and smiled seeing purvi. He patted her cheek gently. With this, purvi came to reality and looked at him.

Rajat-" tumhe pata h tum bahut bolti ho..."

Purvi hugged him instantly and hit his arm saying-" tum bahut bure ho... I hate you..."

Rajat hugged her back and said-" but I love you..."

Purvi-" toh waada karo kabhi mujhe chod ke nai jaoge..."

Rajat-" I promise you purvi... mai tumhara saath kabhi nai chodunga..."

Rajat again knelt down and forwarded the roses saying-" **will you marry me?** "

Purvi smiled through tears and said-" yes..."

She accepted the roses and rajvi looked at each other and smiled.

Suddenly a flash of light was seen.

Rajvi turned and saw sachin who clicked their pic.

Sachin-" iss moment ko capture karna toh banta h..."

Rajvi stood up and sachin said-" I'm so happy for both of you..."

Purvi-" I'm sorry sachin..."

Sachin-" don't be yaar... and you only said na ki friendship mei sorry allowed hi nai h..."

Rajat-" sachin..."

Sachin( cutting him)-" rajat please... ab mujhse kuch mat chupaana..."

They all looked at each other and trio shared a friendship hug.

They separated and sachin said-" rajat.. ab treat toh do..."

Purvi-" haan yaar... mujhe bhi bahut bhook lagi h..."

Sachin-" bhukkhad kahi ki..."

Purvi(angrily)-" sachin..."

Rajat-" not again guys..."

They shared a laugh and rajat said-" chalo... aaj meri taraf se dinner treat..."

Sachin(teasingly)-" mai aau ya tum dono ko akele rehna h.."

Rajvi blushed and rajat said-" kya sachin... chalo ab..."

Sachin-" haan haan... pehle tum dono sharmaana toh band karo..."

Rajat hit his arm and said-" chalo.."

They smiled and went towards the restaurant while pulling each other's leg and laughing...

 _ **Chote chote kuch palo ka dostana yeh**_

 _ **Jaane kyu ab lag raha hai jaana maana ye**_

 _ **Coz when you smile for me.. world seems all right**_

 _ **Ye saare pal yahi...yun hi tham se jaaye jaane kyu**_

 _ **Jaane kyu dil jaanta hai... tu hai toh I'll be all right**_

 _ **I'll be all right... I'll be all right**_

 _ **Jaane kyu dil jaanta hai... tu hai toh I'll be all right**_

 _ **I'll be all right... I'll be all right...**_

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... End of the story... I hope you all liked it...**

 **Will update heart and mind as soon as possible**

 **Take care and stay safe**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


End file.
